Fake Love
by Sonic2598
Summary: Amy's sick and tired of Sonic running away from her so what happens when she buys a love potion....but ends up using it on the wrong person RougexAmy in Rouge eyes that is. Rated T and M sort of
1. Love at First Splash

Love Trouble part 1

It was a regular day for Sonic the Hedgehog he was running around the city, as he was running he happen to bump into someone he wished he didn't bump into,

"SONIKUU"

"Oh damn"

before he could get smoother with affection he quickly darted away from Amy, she was a little annoyed when Sonic ran away from her

"I have to think of something he's always running from me"

as Amy was walking she happens to stumbles upon a shop that sells potions a new shop sure she walks right in, inside she sees many items but one that caught her eye was something with writing 'love potion' she asked the sellers

"hey how does this work"

as she holds up the bottle the witch doctor answered

"if a person drink that potion that person will fall in love with the first person that he or she lays eyes on first and he doesn't have to drink it just a splash if it on his body will work"

Amy wore an evil smirk she knew she could get Sonic with this

"how much" Amy asked

"5 dollars" Amy pays for it and walks out with the potion in hand.

Amy returns home and thinks to herself 'how can I use this on Sonic there no way I can get him to drink this and he's too fast to throw at' Amy set the potion down on the kitchen counter and sat on the couch on turned the TV, as she was watching a show her phone rings she gets up and answers it

"Hello"

"Hey Ames it Rouge"

"Oh hey Rouge how's it going?"

"Oh nothing much"

"Wanna come over here"

"Sure why not, I be over in 5 minutes"

"Great see you then"

5 Minutes have passed and Rouge came into Amy's house "want anything to drink Rouge"

Amy asked

"I'll take an iced tea or something" Rouge answered

"Coming right up"

As Amy was getting the drinks Rouge was walking around and then she notices a bottle

on the table Rouge ask Amy

"hey what's this bottle over here"

Rouge picked up the bottle, Amy looked at it and said

"oh that's my love potion I'm going to use that on Sonic"

Rouge looked at her and said

"Amy you need to learn how to let go, you can't be chasing him forever"

"I won't be chasing him forever one I spray this on him"

"How you going to do that?"

Amy was dumbstruck how was she going to do it? She can't, she make Sonic drink it and their no way he would stand still, she needs help doing so and Rouge is the only person that could help

"Rouge can you help?"

"What's in it for me?"

"a Chaos Emerald"

"Sold"

After agreeing to help Rouge went with Amy to Sonic's pad to find the blue blur,

"wait I have an idea let me handle this" as Rouge stepped in front of Sonic's door Amy was waiting on the side, as the door open a surprised Sonic was well surprised to see Rouge of all people

"Uh hi Rouge, how's it going" Sonic was so nervous now

"Hiya Sonic how are you" Rouge asked in a flirty voice

"Uh….okay"

Amy couldn't wait longer she grabbed hold of Sonic and told Rouge to pinned him to the

wall as Amy pulled out the bottle of love potion, Sonic was terrified at the site, Amy was

going to drug him but besides that she was going to make him fall in love with her

"open wide my Sonic soon you'll be MINE"

Amy opened the bottle of love potion and moved the bottle toward Sonic's mouth. He

closed his lips moving his head from side to side to avoid the bottle, luckily for him he

got one of his hands free and grabbed the bottle, but Amy had a good hand on, as Sonic

was trying to grab the bottle his other hand became free and now he had both hands on

the bottle, finally he pulled the bottle out of Amy's hand but however the contents in the

bottle spilled out and it nailed Rouge right in the face, remember that potion can work in

two ways one by drinking it and two by splashing it on somebody and it happen to be

Rouge, Sonic knew that Rouge was going to lays her eyes on him so he zoomed back into

his pad and locked the door behind him, as Amy was banging on the door, Rouge set her

eyes on Amy.

"Rouge why are you looking at me like that"

Amy was confused until she saw the empty bottle of love potion on the ground she

picked it up and looks at Rouge.

"Uh no the love potion hit you" Rouge smiled at Amy and moved forward

"you are the cutest thing I ever see" Rouge had hearts in her eyes she wanted Amy so bad

"oh damn what have I done that potion was suppose to be for Sonic

and now it's be used on you and now you're….in love with me? Oh my god that is sick

two girls I guess that potion can work on gays too"

as Rouge was about to make her move towards Amy she ran the hell out of there

"you can but can't hide my little Rose"

As Rouge gave chase, now Amy was in for it she was a prisoner of love and she was

getting a taste of her own medicine.

**Yeah take that Amy. You Suck!!**

**Read & Review**


	2. A Prisoner Of Love

Love Trouble Part 2

Amy was now the one being chased by her lover but it's not Sonic, it's Rouge after the potion splashed on her Amy was the first person she saw and now Amy was running around town avoiding her, she had to wear a disguise instead of wearing her regular red dress with red boots, she wore a black dress with black boots and changed her hair color from pink to black, she knew Rouge couldn't get her now, as she was walking she enters a coffee shop and hides out there, she buys a coffee there and relaxes, it seems all was going good for the Hedgehog until the person that was chasing her enter the shop she saw Rouge walking in she turned away making sure she didn't see her, after finishing her coffee she walked out of the shop and avoided Rouge but it didn't work though Rouge caught her 'lover' "there you are my little Rose" "Oh shit gotta run" Amy was shocked how did Rouge know it was her she whispered "how did you know" "you couldn't fool me, now come here you" Amy ran out of the coffee shop, Rouge shook her head and darted after her.

In the Green Hills Axel was practices his sword techniques with his saber, he was deeply focused nothing disturbed him….almost nothing.

"For the love of god help me"

Axel turned to see Amy running his direction she stops right in front of him

"Ax you gotta help me"

"Let me guess, Eggman?"

"No, it's Rouge"

"Rouge? What'd you do you her?"

"I didn't do nothing, you see what happen was she drank a love potion I was to use on Sonic and I was first person she saw and you should know the rest"

"so let me get this straight Rouge is in love with you and you're running from her?

'yea"

Axel began to laugh he couldn't believe what we was hearing Amy & Rouge together well in Rouge's eyes that is, after a laughing fit he turned to Amy.

"This is what you deserve Amy, if you hadn't messed with a love potion none of this would have happen"

"What am I going to do? She wants me, please you gotta help me Axel"

"Forget it Amy, you got yourself in this, find a way out yourself"

"How?"

"Find an antidote"

it makes sense now Amy knew what she had to do but how was she going to find an antidote for the love potion, as she was thinking how to do it she saw Rouge running towards her.

"Oh man Axel hide me"

"hey stop it Amy"

"Ah here she comes"

Rouge stops right in front of Axel with Amy hiding behind him Rouge looks downs on Amy who grabbing a hold of Axel's leg

"hi there my Rose"

"Axel please help me"

"Ah jeez look I'm not helping this is for your own good"

"I love you Amy Rose"

"you see that's not her talking that the potion"

"Amy get off my leg"

"I can't please I'm begging you"

"Rouge get her off me, she's yours"

Rouge was pulling Amy off of Axel's leg until finally she let go, as she did Rouge gave Amy a bone crushing hug and didn't let go Axel just left them alone and walked away.

"you know Amy you're just the most cutest thing ever"

"this can't be happening HELP!"

"hush my little Rose and give me some sugar"

Rouge moved her face close to Amy's and was prepared to give Amy a kiss on the lips but Amy was pushing her face away and Rouge was pushing her face close, Amy couldn't hold out too long her arms were getting tired, she gave up and let go and as she did Rouge planted a kiss on her face, she was moving her head from side to side trying to pull away from Rouge

"Please Rouge let me go"

"After a kiss"

"No!!"

Amy try to push away from Rouge but it was no use Rouge was too strong she grabbed Amy hands and held them down so she wouldn't escape.

Meanwhile we find Sonic at the chili dog stand near S.S mall he's just eating away at his favorite food, "oh man I could live off these" as Sonic was eating he see Axel walking up to him.

"Razor you're not going to believe this"

"what?"

"I just found Amy running away from Rouge"

Sonic was confused did he say Amy was running away from Rouge

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah, I was at Green Hills a while ago and I saw Amy running towards me, turns out she was running away from Rouge"

Sonic then taught why she was running from Rouge

"I think I know why, did she say anything about a love potion?"

"Yeah she said she was going to use it on you"

"Well I tell you what happen, you see Amy came to my house trying to use the potion on me and Rouge was there as well, as she splashed the potion I ducked and it hit Rouge, I bolted inside and locked the door before Rouge saw me, you know how it works the first person she sees if the person she falls in love with"

Axel began to laugh as well as Sonic,

"So now Rouge is in love with Amy, oh this is fucking good, that's mean your off the hook now"?

"Yeah now I get to have both Candice & Becky to myself without her annoying me"

Sonic & Axel were happy that Amy was no longer going to bother them but Sonic is more happy.

"Shit matter of fact I'm going to see them now, I'll catch you later Ax"

"Later Razor"

Meanwhile after running and running Amy managed to escaped Rouge, she was at her pad with the doors lock and windows shut and curtain pulled to cover the window

She was on her computer finding out if there is a cure for the potion

"Hmm Nothing yet but I can't give up yet, if I don't try then Rouge is not going to stop, maybe if I go to the store and ask the Witch Doctor she can give me something to reverse the affect, if only it will work.

Amy then shut off her computer and when she got up from her chair, she heard something, but before she could react she heard something hit the ground, it was gas bomb, it was flooding her whole place she tried to get off but…..it was too late she fell to the ground and blacked out.

As the smoke cleared a figure step out in front of Amy and kneeled down to her and said

"you couldn't escape me my rose now I have you" said a smirking Rouge.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After hours Amy finally awakens to find that she has been striped down to her bra and panties and that's not all she was tied to a chair

"uh…what the fuck happen I can't remember" Amy said

As she put a hand on her face she look to see that she was wearing nothing but her underwear she blushed like mad and got well..mad

"Hey who did this to me?" Screamed Amy

She looked around to find out where she was, by the looks of it she was at someone house her thoughts were interrupt when a voice said

"now I have you my little Rose"

Amy looked up to see her friend and her chaser Rouge she was wearing nothing but a silk robe holding a glass of champagne in her hand looking so seducted,

"Rouge. Why?" Amy said

Rouge began to laugh "why Amy, don't you realize you're the one for me, and I seen the way you look at me, come on Amy you know you want me bad" Rouge started to moved forward towards Amy, she sat on Amy's lap and ran her fingers across Amy's body

"what do you want from me" Amy asked all teary eyed

Rouge moved her head closer to Amy's ear and whispered "I want you….inside of me"

Amy's eyes widened when she heard that, she was desperate to escape but to no avail she was trapped, so had no choice but to take the sexual punishment Rouge was giving to her, in her mind she had to get that antidote otherwise she was never going to free her sex crazed friend, their fun or Rouge's fun lasted for the whole night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

It was morning time everybody is outdoors heading to work or doing other stuff, we check in to see two females, a bat and a hedgehog in the same bed together, after a few minutes Amy began to awaken "uh… wha…what happen" she asked herself as she got out of bed…only to realize that she was…NAKED, she blushed in embarrassment, she looked to her left to find her friend Rouge sleeping soundly she walked to her side and slowly lifted the sheet to see what see thinks she might see. Yep she was right, Rouge was naked as well,

"oh my god did we…have sex?" she whispered that part to herself, her thoughts were interupted when she voice saying "morning cutey" she looked to see Rouge winking at her "Rouge what the fuck did you do to me" Amy screamed, Rouge got up holding the sheets over her body and walked over to Amy "hon let me let you something, I been with a lot of guys, Shadow, Sonic and even Knuckles and I'm going to tell you what I didn't tell them….i'm bisexual" Rouge smiled at her "hold on a sec, you never told me you were a Bi, and second why didn't you tell me you were dating my Sonic?" Amy screamed,

Rouge only could laugh she said "hon you should realize Sonic ain't going to stop for you, you can be with someone who isn't going to be with you, he meets a lot of people why because he spends his time helping those in need, you got to explore meet new guys, and from the looks of it new girls as well" "what are you talking about new girls, Rouge I'm not a lesbian" Amy said

"really then why are you blushing?" Rouge caught Amy blushing cause both she & Amy were nude and Amy was eyeing her silm body "well I uh,..uh…uh " was all that Amy could say, Rouge walked over to her friend and gave her a warm hug, Amy didn't know how to react, knowing that she was naked she decided to take a chance she accepted the embrace but asked "Rouge is this you…or the potion" she asked "it's the potion…and me your friend" Rouge said. They let go of each other there was slience between them both but Rouge broke it

"if we're done here then I need to take a shower, and you need to get back to your pad, wanna join me" Rouge asked with a smirked "in the shower" Amy asked Rouge nodded "yeah sure why not just don't try anything" "sure I won't do nothing, if you don't want me to" they share a laugh after that comment.

Meanwhile else

"Sonic you were so amazing" Becky remarked

"I Know I was there" Sonic said

"we got to do this again sometime" Candice said

"You just name the place" Sonic said

THE END

**if your wondering Sonic, Candice & Becky…yeah they did 'It'** **anyway this is just a warm up story, for my big one Mermories Of The Past Starring your boy Axel Rogan. Until then…ROCK IN PEACE and remember**

**The Force Will Be With You…Always!**

**Read & Review!**


End file.
